<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bushwacking by A_Slaaneshi_Typist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374784">Bushwacking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist'>A_Slaaneshi_Typist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hunt through the jungle, Markus makes a new friend, and cements the alliance in a... unique way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bushwacking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Markus Wulfhart panted heavily in the hot and muggy jungle air, bow in one hand, machete in the other, hacking through the trees and vines. He was alone out here in the jungle, hunting for a Carnosaur who had been harassing the little coastal villages his men relied upon to get food. The wrath of whatever gods ruled this strange land was on them every time they tried to build a farm or anything inland, so they did truly need the bounty of the sea and to protect what little farms they could build within sight of the ocean.<br/>
He’d been told by his advisors he should bring other huntsman, but this would just slow him down. Markus was more than capable of dealing with a Carnosaur on his own. He’d brought down worse, after all, even without this magical bow.<br/>
He had been tracking the beast for days now, carefully keeping tabs on its every movement. He’d come across mauled Stegadons and even another, smaller Carnosaur. It had been torn apart and left rotting, half eaten by Cold Ones by the time he got there. His mark was the alpha in the region, and it had to go.<br/>
It was getting late into the evening, and the Huntsmarshal was looking for somewhere to hunker down for the night, when there was a roar so mighty and so filled with rage that he could hear the birds fleeing and see the creatures of the jungle running in terror everywhere around him.<br/>
Quickly, Markus followed the sound, knowing his hunt would soon be at an end, one way or another.<br/>
Pulling aside a wall of vines, he saw that the Carnosaur was at least thirty, maybe forty feet tall, and roaring up at the branches of a high tree. He spied up in the canopy in the dwindling light, the teal scales of a skink, quickly climbing and chittering with recognizable terror. Though he didn’t know their tongue, he could hear the fear in its little screams and squeaks.<br/>
The Carnosaur swung its tail hard against the tree and splinters flew like the shrapnel of a mortar shell in every direction as the trunk came crashing down inches from him. He saw the skink jump off at the last second. It had a golden headdress decorated with feathers, and a broken blowpipe in hand. It stumbled and he saw that its leg looked twisted badly.<br/>
The little thing looked at the Carnosaur, who now saw them both, and then back at him. Its small frame was shivering in terror, its chest heaving and falling, hyperventilating with fear at being eaten. Seeing that it was no true threat, the Huntsmarshal stood in the way of the beast and the skink as it came crashing towards him. He drew an arrow, aimed, and fired, just as it swooped down to snap him up. The arrow struck true and hit the beast dead in the eye. Instead of snapping him in its jaws like the beast had planned, its head flew sideways and came crashing into more foliage, its roar of pain and rage making his ears ring. The Imperial dived aside as its good eye focused on him and it tried to stomp him under its mighty clawed feet.<br/>
He rolled hard and came up again, throwing a flask. The glass bottle shattered on its chest and the oily black substance flew everywhere, sticking to its scales. The Carnosaur barely noticed, and came rushing at him again.<br/>
The creature leapt into the air and came crashing down right next to him, much too close. The monster hunter rolled and struck a match, lighting an arrow. Its jaws were flying down at him with unnerving speed and he rolled aside again, drawing his bow back, and firing in the center of the black stain still upon its scales.<br/>
The apex predator’s chest burst into flames and it screamed in confusion and rage, rolling onto its side and trying to put out the fire, totally mad and rampaging with primal terror. All animals feared fire. It was one of the first things life evolved to be afraid of. As it was down, Markus leapt onto its back, and sunk his skinning knife in between two scales, using it as a handhold as the beast thrashed and tried to throw him off.<br/>
Finally he took out a battle spike from his belt. Normally a footman used it to punch through dents in armor, where swords were useless, but he’d found out here in Lustria that a sharp foot long spike of iron was also good for punching through the thick reptilian scales of his prey. He stabbed down into the top of the monster’s head again, and again, and again, roaring battle cries to Sigmar as its struggles to throw him got weaker and weaker, finally its head reared and it let out a final roar, before crashing down to the earth, utterly still.<br/>
The Huntsmarshal heaved in deep breaths of air and sighed, falling to his knees next to the dead Carnosaur. That was a close one… but he’d done it. The colonies would be safe once more. At least they would be for the next few days, if he was lucky. He returned to the fallen tree and was surprised to see the skink hadn’t run away.<br/>
It simply stared at him. His hand went to his sword belt, knowing to be cautious of these creatures. It didn’t make movement to attack him, it simply tried to stand and run, but quickly vocalized a chittering little squeak of pain and stumbled, falling hard on its face. He went over, holding his hands up.<br/>
“Easy, easy lil guy, lemme look at ya.”<br/>
It responded, to his great surprise, in Riekspiel. The dialect was chittering and at some points difficult to make out, lots of hisses and clicks in between words.<br/>
“Human ssssee leg, hurtssssk, not hold me tsk tsk... when I ssssstand!”<br/>
Markus took a careful look at it, lifting it gently and examining the bone. It wasn’t broken, but it was dislocated. It would need to be reset.<br/>
“I’m going to put it back in place. It will hurt, ok?” he said, grabbing the leg and lining up the bone with the socket.<br/>
He’d done this to himself several times, how much harder would it be to do it to a lizardman? He pushed hard, and the little creature’s tail jerked and its hands clenched with pain, but it didn’t try to squirm away.<br/>
Finally, he popped it back in where it belonged. The reptile moved its leg hesitantly, wincing. “Sssstill hurtsss… tsk tsk tsk… thankssss... human…”<br/>
“It’s fine. My debt to you by helping distract that beast is paid. I should go-“ but as he turned to leave, he realized just how dark it was.<br/>
It would be night very soon. He sighed, and sat down, picking up some dry branches. “Nevermind, I’m not mad enough to go marching through Lustrian jungles alone at night. I suppose I’ll leave at first light.” he grumbled.<br/>
The little lizard watched with wide curious eyes as he made a fire pit, and began to look around for kindling. It looked as well, and found something under a fallen frond held out a bundle of dry, dead grass, and twigs. Its little face almost looked like it was smiling, he could see how proud it was of itself in its big eyes, partially hidden under its golden headdress.<br/>
“Thanks.” Markus said, nestling the bundle under the sticks. He lit the fire with a couple striking stones and began warming his hands. The lizard curiously looked at him more, eying the human up and down.<br/>
“What are you staring at?” he grumbled, crossing his arms.<br/>
“Never sssseen… tsk… human closssse before, interessssting it is!”<br/>
“Well I have a name you know, its Markus.”<br/>
“Me am called Qoktokli!” it said, motioning to itself with a hand.<br/>
“Wait… Markusss… Markussss Wulfhart! You are killer of many Lizardmen, hunter of our tsk tsk tsk…  people! The great Wanderer sssseeks your tsk tsk… head!” it looked scared, and angry, hissing at him.<br/>
“I only ever have done what I need to, to find new homes for the Empire, it is you who attack us!” he said defensively. “You burned our villages and destroyed our homes!”<br/>
“No no! You desssspoil our tsk… sssssacred placessss, sssteal our plaquessss, throw tsk tsk… the Great Plan into disarray!”<br/>
“What do you me the ‘Great Plan’? Sacred places? Sacred to who?”<br/>
So, with irritated little grunts and squeaks, as if the creature couldn’t believe there would be someone so ignorant as to not know these things, it explained it’s people and their ways.<br/>
As they sat around the fire and talked, Markus realized something. They weren’t… evil, like he’d been lead to believe. They were sophisticated and intelligent. It told stories of its history fighting the evil forces of Chaos, and the marauding Dark Elves or mad Norscan raiders. Of wars won, heros of their people, and their long history.<br/>
Normally, with any other kind of person, he’d assume this to be some kind of illustrious lie, but the fervor with which the Lustrian spoke also told to its belief in its own tales. They were too detailed and lined up too well with certain parts of the Imperial histories to all be some fanciful tale.<br/>
“Well… if this is true, then we shouldn’t be enemies… if you could just spare some coastline for us to live in, and some land for us to farm, then we could work together to destroy the evils of the world… there are dark times coming, the Empire could use the help.”<br/>
“Yesss… we alone cannot defeat the endlessss tide of chaossss… Warmblood and Coldblood musssst work together, you ssshould ssssspeak to the Ssslann of thissss!” the huntsman nodded, the Empire needed the help, it couldn’t be doubted. Any allies would be welcome.<br/>
“Well I’m glad we had this conversation. Thank you… Qoktoki…?”<br/>
Qoktokli!” it corrected with an irritated chitter.<br/>
He nodded, and laid down. “Well I’m tired, I’m gonna try to get some sleep.” he said.<br/>
So, Markus closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep, the little lizardman watching the jungle as he rested.<br/>
He had a dream of the time before he became the Hunstmarshal, of the happy days at home with his wife and family. He dreamed of her intimate touch, the feeling of her cold hands on his cock… wait, cold? That wasn’t right. The vision of her bending her head down to begin working at it with her mouth shifted and swam, and suddenly he was awake in the jungle.<br/>
His coat and shirt had been opened up, and his pants were down, and the little lizardman was carefully and silently staring at him with those big yellow eyes.<br/>
He yelped slightly in alarm and tried to cover himself, realizing the creature had been touching his privates in his sleep.<br/>
“What were you doing?! I… why?!” he was too flustered and confused to yell at the Lustrian, and he didn’t want to risk his loud voice attracting unwanted locals…<br/>
It looked confused at his reaction and simply stared for a moment.<br/>
“Never ssssee human up clossse, wanted to examine clossser… ssso warm!” it put a little scaly clawed hand on his inner thigh, and then another on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.<br/>
“Thissss part very interesssting, sssso sssstiff! Big too, bigger than sssskink’s!” it pushed his hand away and took hold of his manhood, gently feeling it, studying the pulse of his heartbeat, the way it hardened more in when touched.<br/>
Judging by the color of the sky, it was just going to be dawn soon, the black had faded to a dark navy blue, and he could see the clouds in the sky. He pushed the hand away and groaned in annoyance.<br/>
“I don’t like boys, lizard.” he said firmly.<br/>
The skink blinked, and it seemed to smile in amusement.<br/>
“Sssstupid warmblood… tsk… I’m not a male!” the Lustrian said, turning around, and lifting her tail and giving him a clear look at her reptilian butt. “See?”<br/>
He could see the slit of its cloaca clearly, it was small and tight looking, a tiny gap in the scales of her backside. Staring at it, and being painfully aware of just how long it’d been since he’d had sex… he got a dirty idea.<br/>
“You know… we’re… friends now, right?”<br/>
She considered what he said for a moment, before nodding.<br/>
“Well good human male and female friends do this thing where they mate… to prove their trust in one another.”<br/>
Qoktokli considered this for a moment, before crawling over so that their faces were close.<br/>
“Perform thissss ritual to make alliance, you mean? It’ssss important to human culture?”<br/>
He nodded, acting as convincing as he could. “Oh yes, very, very important.”<br/>
With a single drop of her hips, his manhood sunk inside the tight little hole that was the skink’s only opening down there. It made a little chirp of pleasure as the human’s manhood filled the opening much better than any skink cock. It was bigger and longer than they usually were, Qoktokli could feel it distinctly inside her and she could see the bulge it made in her tummy.<br/>
Quickly she began to ride. Up and down she went on his dick, steadying herself with her hands on Markus’ shoulders, feeling the warmblood’s cock inside her.<br/>
Markus grunted and felt her cool greenish-blue scaly tail wrap around one of his legs. He could smell the distinct reptilian pheromones coming off her as she pleasured herself on his cock. The male ones were musky and strong, they smelled gross usually, but this one was almost fresh and crisp. A natural and light scent he couldn’t quite place.<br/>
Her cute little reptilian face was so close to his, her jaws parted slightly, little shark-like teeth barely glinting in the dawn light as she panted and rode him. The huntsman could see the sun shining off her yellow eyes, and the gold of her headdress, and the aqua color of her scales. It was a unique feeling, her entrance. Like a pussy and ass at once, round and tight, yet clenching and squeezing uniquely all the way down. It was actually quite pleasant.<br/>
Deciding he’d like to take charge, the Imperial moved his arms up and grabbed the Lizardwoman’s little ankles, feeling her scales against his fingers. He moved so he was sitting up on his knees and pressed her down, legs against his shoulders as he plowed inside of her. The sudden switching of position made Qoktokli squeak in alarm, but she didn’t fight it. Her tail switched from wrapping around his leg, to around his waist, and it clenched and squeezed around his torso as he fucked her.<br/>
His sweat and musk was a strong thing to the Lustrian, as she opened her mouth more and made little joyus noises of rapturous pleasure. Her little claws dug into his shoulders as he fucked her faster, harder, even deeper he went. He was driving himself all the way to the hilt inside the Lustrian with every thrust.<br/>
The lizard girl was nearing a climax, she realized. Old Ones be praised it felt so nice, the Imperial’s cock was lovely, so big and hard inside her, it felt so good, so much better than the little things of her own kind. The little talons on her feet curled and she made a kind of repeated clicking sound followed by a cry of pleasure as she tightened around him and climaxed.<br/>
Markus savored the feeling of the skink reaching orgasm from his thrusts, and soon was at the moment of his own orgasm, as the creature’s tail clenched around his waist and her body shuddered in ecstasy he dumped a very pent up load into her cloaca, pounding it hard through his climax before finally pulling out and watching his seed leak out of Qoktokli and onto the grass.<br/>
“That wassss… very… tsk tsk tsk… nnhh…” it struggled to form the words as he sat back and watched the reptilian girl recover.<br/>
After several minutes of simply basking in the afterglow her head popped up and she pulled herself up to her knees.<br/>
“Ritual… complete?”<br/>
“Almost.” he said with a smirk, amused that she still was convinced this was some kind of diplomatic affair.<br/>
“Now you need to clean me off.” he said, pointing at his shaft. It was still hard, and very messy with both her juices and his.<br/>
She moved to put her hand on it but he stopped her. “With your mouth.”<br/>
“Warmbloods are weird…” Qoktokli said before moving to put his shaft inside her razor-lined jaws.<br/>
“Actually…” he stopped her again. “Just use your tongue please, your teeth look… sharp.”<br/>
The skink seemed irritated by all the rules but complied. Her tongue was long, like a frog’s and sticky and slimy all at once. The appendage made for an oral sex experience that was both unique and very enjoyable. Her tongue wrapped around his dick several times and she began this careful movement up and down it of licking and prodding and wiping up every single drop that their mating had left.<br/>
This of course caused the Huntsmarshal to moan and release more fluids, which the skink dealt with, looking annoyed.<br/>
Just as she thought she was done, every time he’d produce more, and she had to clean that too. The taste was salty and odd, sticky on her tongue like bug guts… as the reptilian girl continued to work at him he began to throb, and stiffen even more, it felt like his shaft was swelling.<br/>
The hunter groaned in bliss as she brought him close to the brink, and just as she got up the last little drop of precum, he reached his peak and shot rope after rope of sticky white all over. It got on the little reptile’s face, snout, on and inside her jaws, some of it even got stuck in the feathers lining her golden headdress.<br/>
She made a chirping sound of great irritation before quickly slurping up everything on his shaft, and then beginning to clean herself, her long dexterous tongue getting every last drop.<br/>
“That wassss very annoying! It leaksss too much!”<br/>
He laughed, and began to put his clothes back on. “The uh, ritual is over. Congratulations. I’ll make sure the expedition and your people are allied.” he said as he pulled on his last boot.<br/>
The skink and Wulfhart both stood, and he enjoyed the sight of his seed trickling down one of her aqua scales.<br/>
“Well, it was good meeting you Qoktokli. I have to return to my people now, but come by soon and I’ll order them not to fire. It would be a great help to have cooperation between our peoples.”<br/>
The skink nodded, and seemed to smile.<br/>
“Yessss, very good! I will come ssssoon, farewell, Markus Wulfhart of the Empire!” she said, and he watched as the lizardwoman leapt off into the trees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>